The Macrocosm
The Macrocosm is the unofficial name of the end-of-server event that took place on April 7, 2019. It marked the end of The Terrarian Outlands. Announcement The following announcement is considered to be The Macrocosm: "@everyone this is important. This server has seen a lot in the past two years. it has flourished, it has created many experiences that few will forget, and it has made lots of people enjoy Terraria as a game and Roleplaying experience. This could, however, just be me putting words into people's mouths. Regardless, this server has brought a lot of joy and a storyline people loved. This comes our first mistakes. We tried to repeat it again and threw in one or two twists that we thought would be pretty neat. This didn't work. When we hit... that hiatus of activity, that slum after slum of nothing, and then one or two posts of something that ultimately boiled down into a lack of progress before the server reset, we blamed it on the repetitiveness and lack of direction, and decided to create a fresh new world with a fresh new start. This was a terrible mistake. This did not cure the slums of inactivity, but rather accentuate them. Veterans didn't have the same spark anymore, new people became less and less common, with those that do stay RPing hardly at all due to complications in their own lives. Some people tried to lead the way for progress, but these people disappeared from this server and caused an even greater air of misdirection and sluggishness. Even us, as owners and directors of the server, had no inspiration to continue on. Adding half-baked ideas and garbage to maybe, maybe speed up progress, but to no avail-- we tried to put bandages to keep together something that had already been fatally sliced in two. So it is with a heavy heart that, with the consensus of 3/4 of our server owners, we lock this server up, including all affiliated servers for good on Easter afternoon. Everyone sans faithful moderators, admins, and some exceptions will be kicked, invites will be locked, and the Outlands will no longer be an "active" RP Server. But we will not be throwing all the wonderful ideas and plotlines that this server has brought about! No sir! We plan on recycling them into a collaborative novel of sorts! More on that next week-- this idea is still very in it's sic early stages and will need some refining before we present is. With that in mind, enjoy what time you have left on the Outlands, Terrarians." ''- Fancymann, Server owner, April 07, 2019.'' Notes *The server did not specifically end on April 7: As mentioned in the announcement, the Terrarian Outlands shut down on April 21, 2019, or Easter Day. *Eight days after The Macrocosm, an announcement was made detailing the planned collaborative novel that was to be made using ideas from the Outlands, named The Terrarian Macrocosm, in which this event gets its name. *Upon the closing of the server, all RP channels were archived and multiple new channels were created to focus the server more around The Terrarian Macrocosm. However, unlike what was said in the announcement, no members were kicked from the server, and any remaining invites remained open.